1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to semiconductor packages. Example embodiments also may relate to semiconductor packages capable of adjusting distribution of fillers.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed by performing various semiconductor processes on a wafer. Then, a semiconductor package is formed by performing a packaging process on the wafer in order to mount the semiconductor chips on a substrate. The semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, a bonding wire or a bump that electrically connects the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and underfill resin for bonding the semiconductor chip and the substrate. However, it is required to use fillers during an underfill process in order to increase reliability of the semiconductor package due to a difference in a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the semiconductor chip and the substrate.